Why You?
by DiORaRi
Summary: One letter will send the Beyblading world into chaos. As Rei reads he thinks: Who on earth is stupid enough to stick every blader we’ve ever known into ONE hotel with each other? Het, Yaoi and Yuri. Like or hate it, please R'n'R as honest opinions are wel
1. Interesting Invitations

**Disclaimer:** Neither Iluvbeyblade nor Lamanth a.k.a the Disciples of Random Reviews own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, etc… though if you would like to present us with it for Christmas we won't say no.

* * *

_Ilb_: Who would? 

Lamb: I don't know? Someone!

_Ilb_: Yeah, my brother

* * *

**Summary **

One letter will send the Beyblading world into chaos. As Rei reads he thinks: Who on earth is stupid enough to stick every blader we've ever known into ONE hotel with each other? This fic is going to have yaoi, yuri and het pairings and all yaoi is written by Iluvbeyblade. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

_Ilb:_ A typical Lamanth summary. (giggles) But no flames? I don't like flames. Hehe, yaoi... 

Lamb: If you do flame I will just laugh at you!

**Muse**: I think they'll be laughing back at you Lamb, you're a freak.

Lamb: Says the imaginary voice in my head!

_Ilb_ : SHE IS NOT A FREAK! (hits)

Dedi: OK anyway this is going to be a confusing dedication so be warned. Lamanth dedicates this fic to **Iluvbeyblade**, Iluvbeyblade dedicates this fic to **Lamanth** and they both want to dedicate it to their beta **AnimeQueen48** who came up the the summary.

**Muse**: On with the fic!

_Ilb_: WHOO!

* * *

_Here we are - we've just begun,  
And after all this time - our time has come,  
Ya here we are - still goin' strong,  
Right here in the place where we belong,

* * *

_

**Why You?**

Chapter One: Interesting Invitations

--------------------

Rei's POV

I walked slowly along the main hall of the dojo, my bare feet making no sound against the smooth polished floor. It was 11 a.m. and everyone else was out occupied with their own thoughts and projects. Whether that meant homework, training or something entirely different, which in Gramps' case meant going and sitting in a boat for hours at a time holding a fishing rod.

As I entered the kitchen and filled the kettle I couldn't help but I smiled to myself at the thought of Gramps in that boat. It's not like he really fishes, he just sits there and hopes the fish will die of boredom. Once I had waited for the kettle to come to the boil I began the process of making my first cup of coffee of the day. Hot, black and with so much sugar you almost have to eat it with a spoon rather than drink it. I picked up the steaming mug and began to make my way out side when I caught sight of a letter lying on the kitchen table, it was addressed to the team so I picked it up and continued outside.

I settled down on the decking that runs around the entire dojo. I chose the spot at the corner of the east wall where the sun warmed the wood, and the air was heavy and sweet with the sent of the honeysuckle that climbed up the trellising. In all the countries we've traveled to I have never found a place I love more than this spot by the wall of the dojo, it's just the peace and tranquillity of it. Here I can sit and just let the world pass me by.

Raising the cup of tar coloured liquid I blow slightly before taking a sip and almost scalding my tongue. Placing the coffee on the decking beside me I picked up the letter and on taking a closer look recognized the official stamp of the BBA on the pristine white envelope. Opening the flap I pulled out the letter with in and immediately checked to see who the sender was. I instantly recognized the messy scrawl that was the signature of Stanley Dickinson, president of the BBA. I smiled slightly at the fact that he had known to send it here, over the years, from Bladebreakers to GRevolution, the Granger dojo had become our unofficial headquarters. If you wanted to get hold of any of the team all you had to do was wait at the dojo and within 12 hours everyone of us will have passed through the door at least once. I shook my head ruefully at how predictable we had all become and began to read:

_Dear GRevolution,_

_I am writing to invite you to the grand opening of the BBA headquarters in Japan on 21st June 2007. A hotel has been booked for you and the many other blading teams coming for the preceding week, that is, 13th until 21st. This will give everyone time to get accustomed to one another and hopefully smooth out any rivalries or other disturbances. _

'Smooth out any rivalries'? Mr. D is always thinking the best of everyone. But the day you can put all of the teams in one hotel together is the day pigs not only start flying but land on the moon as well. Though I have to admit it could be quite interesting to have everyone all together again.

_On the day of the opening, I have organized for the new bey-dishes to be set up in the stadium. You may choose anyone you wish to battle against, tag-team, solo, or team versus team. _

I can see this causing some fun. New dishes and any fighting combination you want. I know there are going to be teams that will want to fight it out together but I think also there will be some bladers who will want to prove that they can win on their own. As for us I think we'll have to sit and talk about how we're going to fight but either way it should be good.

_Any beyblader caught deliberately inflicting physical harm upon his or her opponent during these matches will be escorted from the building without delay. Such behaviour goes directly against the BBA code of conduct, and will not be tolerated under any circumstances. There will be various people who you will answer to at various points in time. On the 21st, myself and the trainers of the BBA centre have absolute authority over any and every aspect of the day. During the week beforehand, the following adults take charge._

_Robert Jurgen,_

_Hiro Granger,_

_Judy Tate._

_Please listen to them and respect their decisions._

Oh well that's just brilliant, not! It's bad enough having Hiro boss us around here but he's going to be in charge there too? And this whole thing was looking like it had the potential to be an amazing time too...

_Would you please get back to me, either by email or letter, stating the method of transport that you have chosen and also the date you will be arriving. This is so that I can arrange for your transport to the hotel._

_**The following rules come into force the minute that you all meet.**_

_1.Minors are not allowed alcohol._

_2.Drugs are absolutely forbidden apart from alcohol and cigarettes._

_3.No physical violence between any bladers_

_4.Keep hurtful name-calling to a minimum_

_5.Under 17's are requested not to enter the quarters of the opposite sex after eleven p.m._

Well that sucks, and with Hiro doing his whole 'you will not let me down by setting a bad example' thing, which is more like a 'you will not make me look bad' thing, we have no chance of getting round them. Meh, this is going to be good no matter what and who knows, maybe **evil coach from hell**will get distracted and leave us alone. We can live in hope right? Nah, Kai'd just take over then... dammit...

_These rules are here for the benefit and safety of all and it would be appreciated if they were followed at all times._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mr. S. Dickinson_

I folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope and once again picked up my coffee and sipped. Closing my eyes I tilted my head back and let the sun warm my face, relishing the heat on my skin. Suddenly I became aware of the faint sound of voices as my team returned to the dojo. Reluctantly I got to my feet and made my way inside, coffee in one hand, letter in the other.

As I walk along the main hall once more I can't help but wonder how the others will feel about the reopening of the BBA and having everyone in the same hotel. All I can say is it should be very interesting, all the teams together at last. A chance to make new relationships and also a chance to reaffirm old ones.

We just need to keep Kai away from Johnny. And vice versa.

* * *

Lamb: There we are first chapter all done and dusted. There were times when I thought we'd never get this fic started. 

_Ilb_: Same here. Oh, I wrote the letter, btw, and Lamb wrote everything else. Which is just as well, because I was STUCK. But here we are! First chappie written and posted!

**Muse**: And I for one wish you hadn't!

_Ilb_: (glares)

Lamb: I'd kill you if it didn't mean I'd have to cut off my own head.

Dedi: Ilb why do we put up with these two?

_Ilb_: 'Cause it's entertaining? (stares at bickering Muse and Lamb) Should we pull them apart? Oh well. REVIEW, PLEASE:) We might actually get round to a 2nd chapter that way!


	2. Royalty Always Fight Dirty

**Disclaimer:** Neither Iluvbeyblade nor Lamanth a.k.a the Disciples of Random Reviews own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, etc… though if you would like to present us with it for Christmas we won't say no.

**Summary **

One letter will send the Beyblading world into chaos. As Rei reads he thinks: Who on earth is stupid enough to stick every blader we've ever known into ONE hotel with each other? This fic is going to have yaoi, yuri and het pairings and all yaoi is written by Iluvbeyblade. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

_Ilb:_ Hello everyone!! Welcome to my chapter! We're doing one at a time, see? It's easier than trying to meld our very different writing styles together. So if you turned up looking for another chap written mainly by Lamb with me in between, apologies, you have to cope with me.

Lamb: Don't worry my chapters will be worse and also shorter.

**Muse: **Thank God!

_Ilb: _Just to remind you all, this fic has yuri, yaoi and het in it, if you're not comfortable with any of them, then shoo.

Lamb: Yep get lost, but in a nice way.

Dedi: You can be nice?

_Ilb: _A BIG thanks to **Crimson Velvet Tears**, **Dixon Oriole**, **Zephyr Blue** and **shadowphoenix101** for reviewing! Luv you all! (hugs all reviewers)

I am very, very, very, very sorry that I only replied to 2 out of 4 reviews. I'm lazy. I'll reply to everyone's this time, okay?? (grovels)

**Muse: **And you call yourself an author. Huh.

Dedi: Shut up!

_Ilb: _Now, the pairings in this fic are about as weird as you can get. Which makes perfect sense considering that the original idea was something along the lines of "put as many weird pairings into one fic as we can think of." But if you don't like any of the pairings, then by all means say so, just don't flame us for it. And preferably don't stop reading the fic either.

Dedi: This chapter is dedicated to those of you who reviewed chapter one. Enjoy!

**Muse: **On with the fic!

_It's all about the game, and how you play it  
It's all about control, and how you take it  
It's all about the debt, and how you pay it  
It's all about the pain, and how you make it_

**Why You?**

Chapter Two: **Royalty Always Fight Dirty **(_Thanks, Li-chan!)_

**Tyson's POV**

I couldn't stop a grin as, one by one, forty-odd beybladers climbed out of limousines and stared around them, at the massive building in front of them and the microphone and tiny platform a few feet away. The few paparazzi that had been allowed to attend darted around, desperately trying to capture the whole event on film. The atmosphere was so thick with anticipation I could practically taste it.

And boy, did it taste _good_…

I sighed and grinned even wider as I saw everyone's eyes alight on me. Ah, the perks of being a World Champ. Hm, I could see that I was looking forward to a _lot_ of beybattles in the next week. With fake casualness, I drew Dragoon out of my pocket and threw it up and down, laughing hysterically inside as eyes from all over the room were drawn to the glimmering, spinning blade. Mentally, and with a quick grin in his direction, I thanked Chief for upgrading Dragoon. It made a great crowd-drawer! Serious again, I sought out particular people, and a familiar spark of challenge shot between us.

Max.

Ray.

Kai.

I won't lose, guys.

**End of Tyson's POV**

Tyson's challenge, although silent, had been blatant enough for everyone nearby to pick up on. And if you hadn't been close enough to see it, Max's answering grin, Ray's cool smile and Kai's contemptuous raising of his eyebrows might just have signified something. The tension rocketed into the stratosphere, and every hand wrapped around a beyblade.

So predictable Ming-Ming thought, as she expertly sucked on the bright red lolly-pop she held between her full lips, much to the delight of the two photographers who were standing close by. Just like Tyson to try and take on the whole world all at once, the Aqua haired girl sighed to herself as her tongue danced around her sugary treat. But at some point Tyson's going to find out that he can't always come out on top.

A tinny screeching noise made ear drums ring, and Mr Dickinson stepped up onto the platform, the microphone clutched tightly in his plump hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to welcome you all to the opening of the BBA headquarters-"

"Finally!" Rick yelled. "Didn't you get tired of being head of a wooden shack?" There were a few sniggers, but many more scandalised looks. The last two years had been a troubled time for the world-famous Beyblade Battle Association, and with finances, support, and at several particularly stressful times, morale, at an all time low, there had been rumours flying around about the massive organisation closing down. The World Championships hadn't been held in all that time, with only the odd regional and national tournament to keep new blood coming in.

But it was to the old blood that Rick's highly inappropriate comment was addressed, and what gained a few laughs from some of the less experienced bladers instantly made him the target for a incensed glare from the captain of the "oldest", most experienced team in beyblading. Narrow eyes flashed an icy warning, and a new battle line was drawn.

Mr Dickinson coughed politely a few times, waiting patiently for the slight buzz of talk and heated glares to settle before continuing.

"As it so happened, Rick, yes, the splinters could be quite tiresome." Obligatory titters. "As I was saying, I am sure that you are all as delighted as I am to see the BBA back up and running to its full capacity. I know it has been a long and rocky two years, and I wish to thank each and every one of you for being here today. Just before I leave you all to your own devices - within reason, of course - I must inform you of a little decision that was made only a few hours ago." An intrigued stir rustled through his audience. "While during the week, you will enjoy every aspect of privacy that we can provide for you, the final day, from when you wake up to when you all leave again, will be televised. Are there any objections to this?"

The buzz morphed into a roar, the massed audience becoming dozens of clumps as teams huddled together to discuss the startling new development.

Eventually, it became clear that there were no serious complaints. With a few more words of thanks, the elderly man bid them farewell. Climbing with a little difficulty from the platform, he cast a slightly uneasy glance at the crowd of teens and young adults. Even from this distance, the way that they had instantly separated into their teams was obvious. _Maybe I should have told them all to split up?_ "Too late now." he muttered ruefully. Seating himself in his limousine, he took one final look before ordering the driver to pull away.

_Good luck, everyone_, he thought with a small smile.

There was a split second of edgy silence, where no one quite dared to make the first move. Suddenly a flash of scarlet wove its way through the crowd and a yell of pain rang out.

Rick stumbled back, doubled over and swearing at the top of his voice. Through watering eyes, he glared furiously up at his attacker.

"What the fuck was thatfor?" he demanded. Raising a thin eyebrow derisively, Tala turned on his heel and walked away without uttering a word. Nonplussed, Rick stared after him, too confused to even think of a comeback. Seconds later, another red head popped up in front of him, a faintly contrite expression on the round, brown face.

"Sorry, Rick," Daichi apologised, shrugging and trying and failing to hide his amusement. "You insulted the BBA, y'know? He doesn't like that." Flashing a mischievous grin at the scowling older blader, he ran after Tala's rapidly retreating form. "Tal! Wait up!"

As Tala walked quickly through the groups of bladers, Kai stepped out in front of him, a scathing grin playing around his lips.

"Tal?" he repeated disbelievingly. Tala returned the smirk with one of his own.

"Monkey likes me. What can I say?" Raising his eyebrows, Kai reluctantly let Tala past, with a look that read "We're talking about this later" written all over his face.

---------------------

"All right guys, listen up!" Judy said loudly, climbing onto the platform, the microphone amplifying her voice even further. The buzz of talk faded, apart from where the Demolition Boys were still huddled together, although Ian poked his head out with a questioning look. "You all know why you're here, so I'm not going to bore you all by repeating it."

"Good!" Rick shouted, casting a wary eye toward Tala. There were muffled sniggers from Michael and Eddie, and Emily grinned. Judy, accustomed to dealing with Rick's insolence, simply ignored him.

"I'd imagine a question quite a few of you are thinking about at the moment is sleeping arrangements, is that right?"

"The letter said something about a boy-girl divide." Rick offered, his expression showing clearly that this particular option held about as much appeal for him as a vegetarian diet.

"Yes, that's right." Numerous groans rumbled through the teams and Rick's eyes drifted to focus on the pink head of the neko-jin who was standing, in front and slightly to the right of him. "And I'm quite sure you all know the reason why, as well."

"No." Daichi said loudly, puzzled.

"I'm sure you'll find out, Daichi." Judy sighed. "All right, boys, you're in rooms 1 to 29, girls, rooms 59 to 62."

"There's _30 rooms _between us?" Johnny yelled. An older, harder version of Max's eyes met his.

"Yes. Deal with it, Jonathon." Blushing an interesting shade of red that clashed with his head, Johnny backed down, muttering,

"My name isn't _Jonathon _…" under his breath.

Mathilda cried out in surprise as Kai pushed past her without a word of warning or apology.

"Watch it, Kai!" she retorted shrilly. The young man didn't spare her so much as a glance, his eyes fixed on a lone figure standing a little way apart from everyone else. He pushed his way past everyone, and walked up to the object of his glare, right up, far too close for politeness.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Kai hissed. "No, scrap that, _why_ are you here?"

"Same reason as you, last time I checked." A crumpled piece of paper was produced from a jacket pocket. Kai scanned it quickly, his fury only intensifying as he recognised that the blader was telling the truth.

"You shouldn't even _be_ here." he snarled. King raised an eyebrow with a look of sarcastic enquiry.

"And why not?" His gaze fell on Kai's hand, clenched tightly into a fist from which glimmers of blue could be seen, and a cool, almost disbelieving smile crept onto his striking face. "Oh, I get it."

"And what do you "get", scum?" Steady eyes held Kai's dark, burning stare without flinching.

"I get that you're scared of me." A smirk rivalling both Kai and Tala at their best spread wide on his brown face, white hair shifting as he tossed his head ever so slightly, defiantly. "You don't want me to beat you again."

"_You? _It took you _and _your whore of a sister going at full power for ten minutes to defeat me!" Kai's other hand tightened into a white-knuckled fist, this one without the excuse of a beyblade. This time though, he had touched a nerve. At whiplash speed Aries was in King's hand.

"Don't you dare talk about my sister like that!"

"Why? Afraid of the truth?" That was a stab so far in the dark it was in danger of coming straight back at him, and King instantly seized his chance.

"Oh. You want the _truth_, you stuck-up bastard? I'll tell you that, shall I? The truth, _pal_, is that you're terrified of Queen and I. And of Tyson, Brooklyn, you don't even want to be around _Johnny_ more than you can help. And why's that, I hear you asking? Because we all beat you. By fair or, yes, I'll admit it, foul means, we stuck our own little pin in that massive ego of yours. And now that you know what it's like to lose Dranzer, those tiny holes are getting bigger and bigger by the day.

"People _can_ beat you, Kai, and any one of them might have the power to take Dranzer again. Admit it, you're shit-scared."

There were quite a few bladers who would later go on at great length about how they had seen Kai attack King, viciously and with no warning. But only Mathilda was close enough to hear the conversation, only she was perceptive enough to spot the silent signals that flashed between the two young adults.

A glance to each other's blades: _Do I take this prick down honourably?_

Two, imperceptible, angry headshakes. _He doesn't deserve it._

Head filled with rage - the source of which he didn't want to examine very closely - Kai raised his fist and felt it smack into King's face with hot satisfaction. Blood started to flow instantly, obscuring King's view and making the retaliatory swipe glance with little effect off the side of Kai's head. His second hit proved more effective, and Kai let out a soft groan as King dug his elbow into his stomach.

"All right boys, all right, break it up!" To pull the two bladers apart and keep them like that required the combined efforts of Gary, Dunga, Crusher and Rick, with Robert and Garland as back-up.

Panting and wincing at the pain from just above his eye, King grinned at the reaction he had gained from Kai, the almost immediate collapse of the powerful blader's legendary self-control. In contrast, Kai was staring doggedly at the ground, the burst of fury no longer directed at King but at himself instead.

Eventually, they were released. Kai instantly walked off, ignoring the cries from nearly everybody in the vicinity. Grabbing the sheet of rooms from Judy, he scanned it, dropped it on the floor and headed inside. Exchanging looks with Robert and Hiro, Judy hurried after him.

Hiro returned his attention to King, silently boiling at the two bladers' stupidity. King was still standing, but only just; a gash above his eye leaking the blood that sealed his eye shut and plastered one half of his face, an impressive bruise swelling around the wound.

"Anyone here know first aid?" the BBA Revolution called.

Silence. Hiro ground his teeth together. He knew at least 3 of the girls that were more than capable of it - that was a point, what about the guy's sister? He looked towards the tall girl who was the very opposite of her brother, only to find her shrugging and turning away to talk to someone.

"I'll do it." Hiro turned, mentally praising the heavens for Ray's dependability. The dark-haired teen walked past him and spoke quietly to King. "Robert, what's King's room number?" he yelled, turning.

"Sixteen." Robert replied, after removing mud from the now bedraggled piece of paper. With a nod and his customary friendly grin of thanks, Ray took King none too gently by the upper arm and marched him inside.

"I can't believe how stupid Kai is …" King tried to blink himself out of the fog of pain and concentrate on what was going on around him. Ray carried on muttering to himself as he searched for something. "But that'll give the rumours a head start, and at least it's not over anything dangerous, like relationships …"

"What, you'd rather it was over a fight?" King said at last, raising his head from a lying down position. Ray spared him a quick look from large honey-coloured eyes.

"Why not? At least it can't get too out of hand."

"You hope." Ray grinned briefly.

"I do. Now, shut your eyes." King obeyed, flinching as Ray dabbed at the wound with a damp cloth. "This was a _punch_?" the neko-jin muttered distractedly. "I'm going to have to check he hasn't started wearing a ring in the last two days." King chuckled quietly.

"A ring? _Kai_?"

"Well, you explain why he's managed to gash half your face!"

"You're exaggerating."

"Yep. But still, it looks pretty nasty. Hold still."

By the time the (large) cut was cleaned, King could no longer be bothered to open his eyes. It felt so much more comfortable to just lie on his bed and drift…

"King! Wake up, you dumb prick!" With an effort, King opened his eyes.

"Calm down, pussy cat." he murmured.

"Call me that again and I'll make you regret it." Ray replied calmly. Intrigued, King sat up, ignoring the dizziness as blood rushed to his head, and stared at the lithe blader. Ray was staring back at him with just a hint of fire simmering in his eyes.

"Why don't you like being called that?" he asked at last. Ray shrugged.

"It's demeaning." he explained shortly. "Now, do you want a plaster or a pad?"

"Pad."

"Ok, move your head forwards, please …" As Ray gently placed the small pad of cotton over the wound, his fingers brushed lightly against King's forehead.

Something made King jump just then, and it wasn't the fact that Ray's hands were cold.

Ray looked at him, the mildly curious expression on his face completely belied by the sudden, almost predatory gleam in his eyes, honey lightening to dark gold. In the split second it took for King's dazed mind to comprehend this, Ray had turned away and headed for the bathroom with a handful of equipment to throw away or wash.

"You might want to stay lying down for a while." King's mind immediately sank to gutter level with one question: _Why? _"You'll get dizzy otherwise." Ray continued matter-of-factly. King ground his teeth together briefly in frustration. Oh, so the pussy-cat was going to pretend they hadn't felt that tingle of attraction, he was going to play hard to get, was he?

Not if he had anything do to with it.

In the bathroom, Ray looked in the mirror. Thanks to the angle it was at, he saw King lying where he had left him, looking decidedly annoyed.

A wicked grin bared two razor sharp fangs, and black hair hit the mirror with a dull thud as Ray turned.

_

* * *

_Ilb: I'll leave everyone's imaginations to finish that, I think. (grins) You'll find out … hm, I don't actually know … in a few chapter's time, I presume! Is it bad that I don't know exactly what's going to happen until I've written it? 

Lamb: Come on I'm just the same and you know it!

**Muse: **And you're both-

Dedi: Word of advice? Don't go there, they'll kill you. Slowly.

Lamb: You're so right.

Ilb: Anyway, please review! I have virtual beyblade cookies, and I'm sure AnimeQueen48 wouldn't begrudge you all a few Ray plushies! (grins) See you all in chapter 4! Oh, and in the A/N for chap 3.

Bye bye!

xxx


End file.
